1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for measuring objects, and particularly to a system and method for obtaining measurement data on objects by processing images thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Measurement technology has been developing for quite a long time. Humankind has devised various measurement devices to meet new demands for measurement as they arose. The rapid development of science and technology in recent history has driven scientists and engineers to develop even more advanced measurement technology. Inventors and technicians are continuously enhancing measurement devices, and increasingly incorporating manipulation of light, sound and electronics into measurement apparatus. To acquire measurement data on certain objects, complicated measurement apparatus are often needed.
An example of recent measurement technology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,066, which discloses a system and method for measuring computer system time intervals. The system employs a circuit that can be implemented in a computer system for measuring a maximum and a minimum time interval for system elements to respond to a request for data or information. Another example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,867, which discloses apparatus and methods for measuring the diameter of a moving elongated material. The apparatus and methods use lasers and charged coupled devices to detect diffraction and interference patterns produced when electromagnetic radiation emitted from at least one laser is partially obscured by edges of the moving elongated material. Thus a variation in a diameter of the material is measured.
There are numerous other measurement apparatus and methods disclosed in the prior art. Even so, few if any of them disclose a system and method for obtaining measurement data on an object efficiently. Obtaining measurement data by processing images of the object is much more effective. However, conventional methods for obtaining images of objects by using purpose-built machines have limited application. At present, many methods are provided for obtaining electronic images of objects. One of the most popular methods is implemented using digital cameras. Nevertheless, the current technology does not provide any system or method for obtaining measurement data on objects by processing images of any format.